


Special Day

by soer



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For them, their bond was more important than anything else. Set three years after Digimon Frontier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier.**

**Note: This was written for and published on Chinese New Year.**

x-X-x

A normal routine. Wake up, brush teeth, change clothes, grab stuff, go eat.

And then it was off to school.

After school was whatever got planned, and then it was home, homework, shower, eat, and sleep until the next day again.

x-X-x

One morning, on the way to the bathroom, he saw a red circle on the white calendar on the wall beside the door of his room.

He stood still, looking at the date stupidly, wondering what he could've possibly have that day.

Suddenly though, it clicked in his head as date and event matched up together.

x-X-x

Her son came into the kitchen much more cheerful than he usually was, and better than when he was gloomy.

"Well, don't you look cheerful today!" she said handing, him a plate of pancakes.

"Yep! Sure is special today!" her son cheerfully replied as he wolfed down the pancakes, gulped his orange juice and headed out.

x-X-x

The two of them met in the middle of the path to their homes. They walked side-by-side together in a comfortable silence that twins have.

"Brother," said the elder with a kind smile. "Do you remember what today is?"

The younger gave a smirk, and making sure his blue bandana was tightly in place, said, "Of course."

They detoured.

x-X-x

"Don't worry mom, I'll be good!" The short boy told his mom cheerfully and waved.

His mom was unconvinced. "I don't know…"

"It's fine, I can stand up for myself now, okay?"

The mother gave a small smile of pride at her son.

"Alright then." She closed the door and watched her son walk down the street and turn the corner.

Once turning the corner, the boy went straight past the school bus stop to the local bus stop eight blocks away, and climbed up with only a fleeting thought of apology to his mom.

x-X-x

He bought chocolate from the vendor, healthy food from the store, and stored them all in his backpack, not caring who saw but hoped no one would try to jump him.

But he was sure he would be able to stop anyone who tried.

Glancing at the clock, he hurried on his way as to not be late, and hoping that the others remembered to come.

x-X-x

She waved good-bye to her father, and skipped down the steps of her home, headed toward the place she was expected to go to – school.

But today, she deliberately dallied; in fact, she took a different route altogether, not headed to school at all.

Sitting on the local bus she had boarded, the blond-haired girl was quite lost in thought. ' _I hope they all come today._ ' she thought, worried they might have forgotten, but soon brushed the feeling away.

' _Of course they won't forget!_ ' she reassured herself and grinned.

' _It's a special day, after all._ '

x-X-x

When they had returned from their adventure, the six of them were able to hang out quite a lot, despite the distances between their homes and the strange dislike their parents showed towards their group.

All of them learned many new things while still remembering the old lessons, and their bond with each other strengthened and grew each day, little by little.

x-X-x

Then, about a year after their return, the group found themselves moving away from even further, with the exception of the youngest and the twins.

However, the distance between the three were in no way shorter than before.

Later, they met up, discussed what to do, and ended up deciding on meeting outside the Station once a year on that fateful day no matter what.

x-X-x

They had argued on the subject at hand for a long time, but after seeing reason at their leader's convincing, everyone agreed upon the date and meeting place, and if one could not make it, they were to give a heads up to the others before the day, as early as possible.

x-X-x

Standing in front of the Station were at first the twins, who were then joined by the only female, the youngest, the leader, and last but not least, the oldest male of the group.

"You guys made it!" she cried, happily.

"Well of course." the younger twin replied, pointedly but not unkindly.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything!" exclaimed the youngest, excitedly.

"Great!" says the oldest of the group, joyously.

"Come on, then!" the elder twin says, kindly.

"Let's go!" the leader exclaims, rambunctiously.

x-X-x

Though they were breaking rules, expectations and the like, the six children considered their bond to be a special thing and as important as the memory and the reality of the Digital World.

Things may be different, they may have changed, and others grown more important.

But for them, despite everything, gathering together on that day, was far more important than anything else.

x-X-x


End file.
